Son of the Rebirth, Nix
by blackkyu
Summary: Cloud and Tifa had a son, but the day of his birth was odd, and his acts on that day odder still, but whats more, he's beyond obsessed with his father...and he's willing to do anything to have him to himself...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Nix**_

_**Chapter One: Dead**_

The day was hot, with scorching rain pounding down upon the white roof, Doctors running amok in room 666 as small grunts of pain echo within the walls. Tifa lay on a bed, pushing with all her might in hope that a little head would appear soon as she forever gazed at the small, white ceiling.

Cloud stood outside the door, his eyes tired from wait, and pained with fear, but full of hope. No other could have come, the storm to much for them to pass within the day, and the water to warm for such a task to be made without being burned alive. And so he stood alone in the hall, his fists upon the door, his forehead barely touching the surface as his breath came out in worried gasps.

He waited there for what seemed like hours, listening to the pained cries and worried shouts, the rain seeming to pour harder, to pound louder with every breath. The noise seemed to swallow Cloud whole as his fists nearly dented the door in the surprised desire to be by Tifa's side. So swallowed was he that not once did he notice when the blood soaked doctor opened the door, or when he lowered Clouds fists and looked him in the eyes.

"_**She's dead"**_

The noise shattered as Cloud stared blankly, listening to the screams of the baby within the room, covered in his mothers blood. The Doctor guided him to the bed side and place the babe within his arms "Nix" the Doctor turned away to order the others to clean up "that's what she called him in her last breath." Cloud could only stare at the dead and bleeding figure of his wife, not once looking at the bloody baby in his arms, and not once noticing the odd scare on his chest.

_"She was dead"_

_His hope, his dream, his most precious person who had stayed forever by his side, gone, destroyed, no longer there, no longer warm, no longer happy, sad, no longer there to scold him, no longer there to hold, not there, not there, not there, gone, missing, fallen, dead, no, not dead, not possibly dead, she couldn't die, not after everything she had gone through with him, all the hardship and pain and sorrow and fear, no, no, no, denial, such a thing is bad, but how could it be if it only spook the truth, she couldn't die, not yet, not now, not on this day that was supposed to be full of joy, no, no, no, not dead, just…missing, that's right, only missing._

And then the baby called "dada!" silence, now broken, fell to shatters upon the ground, all staring at the babe as it reached out it's tiny arms, seeming to try and dry it's fathers tears "genius" the Doctor murmured as all abandoned their job in cleaning to come and stare at the young one, but upon the murmur he had buried his head in his fathers chest, clinging with his chubby fingers as Cloud stared down at him with surprised eyes, more surprised on how the child got to be in his arms than what the child just said.

"dada" the child whined again, Cloud unconsciously tightening his grip upon the babe as he caught a glimpse at his eyes, brown, like his mothers. "another step closer and I'll cut off your heads" Cloud growled, his blue eyes glowing in warning, causing the Doctor and the several assistants to retreat back to their duties. "dada" the child sighed, as it's little fingers lost their tight hold, no longer feeling in danger.

All Cloud could do was stare, his eyes still full of grief over the loss of his love, but now with a shimmer of tender love as he stared at his son "Nix" he whispered softly, gently rocking the child back and forth in his arms, not once looking up for fear of what he would see. For the other occupants of the room cleaned Tifa's blood soaked form, how had it become so, a mere small voice had asked, but it was left unanswered as Cloud sat in a chair, his head falling forward as he fell asleep, his child joining him in slumber.

It was because of this the Cloud never noticed the silver reflection in the window, the reflection of someone that should not be, that was now gone, and the sad, but smiling reflection of his love, her lovely brown eyes full of devotion and love as she stared at her son and lover. The reflections did not stay for long, but it was long enough for her reflection to murmur "good bye" her reflection bending over to kiss the reflections of her loved ones, and then they where gone, and so was the storm.

Author Note: You've been warned

Hello everyone, I'd like to thank everyone who've read the first chapter ^^ however, I will be even more grateful if those who've read this would comment, any type of comment is good, so long as it's not just cussing me out I would like to hear any and all of your opinions on the work, not me, ^^ thank you all so very much *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter two: Can we keep him?

Seven years had passed since then, Cloud speaking rarely of Tifa, rarely of anything in fact. But Nix prided himself in understanding his father's silent commands, of being able to talk with heroes like Vincent and Yuffie on equal grounds.

"What type of gun shoots off a 9 millimeter bullet?" asked Vincent, partaking in a random quiz that became common in the boys presence

"9 millimeter caliber pistol, RRA, LAR9, and HOPPS 9 Viper" shot off Nix; his eyes flashing in glee as Vincent silently smirked, Yuffie calling off another question.

"What type of materia is best to use in long dungeons?" her hands clasping Vincent's shoulders as she stared at the child from over his head.

"Curaga, Esuna, Infrint…um, HP up, SP up, and…Exit?" he said questioningly, his head to the side and eyes squinted as if in deep contemplation. In response he received only kind smiles, a ruffle of the hair.

"Dinner's done!" cried Barrett from behind, Marlene smiling softly behind him, within her hands a platter of food and Drink.

"Denzel!" she cried as Nix past her by, "Set up the table"

"On it!" Denzel called back, within his mouth a thing of toast, Nix, laughing softly, offering to help.

Cloud stood on the stairs, hands limp, staring at the scene, blankly at first, not caring as the rest set about setting the table and acquiring the plates, talking, moving, laughing, all things that she should have been doing at this point and time.

His thoughts drifted to the past, like they always did, his eyes dimming in the light, she should be here, she should be laughing, smiling, talking, her eyes should be dancing as they always would, her lips upturned, her voice gliding in the air, so softly, so sweetly, and she should be saying

"I love you"

Although the eyes were the same, although the hair was just as dark, the voice was not hers, no, not hers, but it belonged to someone just as important "Nix" he whispered, his eyes seeming to come back to life as his son smiled up at him. As he stared down at his son, Cloud couldn't help but notice how worry danced in Nix's eyes, so much like his mothers that it hurt to look at them, and yet, he could not drag his eyes away.

"I love you father" Nix repeated, raising his hand to grasp his fathers arm tenderly, the touch lit Clouds eyes and upturned his lips, though it was only a little Nix applauded himself in his mind, for it was never an easy feat. "Dinner, you two!" called Yuffie, hands on her hips in mock impatience.

But they all knew how hard it was for Cloud to smile, and how hard it was for Nix to be apart from his father, and could not blame them. So when the two finally joined the others at the table, the air felt lighter, as if no longer trying to ignore a dark gloom and the chatter began anew.

"Let me get this straight" Barrett said, waving a fork with his non-mechanical hand "the three of you" his fork pointing to Denzel, Marlene, and Nix in turn "found a stray baby dragon while exploring the city" all was silent as the three nodded their heads "and you want to keep it?"

"Yes…"

"If you don't mind…"

"Please, father"

The three said at once, their hands clasped together as they leaned over the table, their eyes begging. Yuffie stifled a laugh, knowing full well it was hard enough to say no to one of them, let alone all three "Hell no!" Barrett replied, bounding his fist on the table for emphasis.

But the three did not give up, if anything, their eyes seemed to gain a new intensity, now they where no longer begging, now their eyes said 'do-it-or-else-we'll-dye-all-of-your-clothes-pink' and, gulping, Barrett called for aid "Vincent! Cid! Back me up!" but the two only looked away, Cloud simply staring at the children with a blank look. The look that only Nix knew how to read.

"Father says we can keep him" said Nix after a quick glimpse as his fathers face. "How the hell did you get that out of his freakin face!" snapped Barrett, his machine arm swinging in the air as if to ward of the child's words. In which, Nix made a face "Of course that's what he says! He's not correcting me or anything!"

"You sure that's simply not because he's not listening?"

"You're just too simple minded to understand!"

"No! You're just freakin nuts! Just like your Father!"

Red 13 laughed, jostling Cait Sith into the world of the awake and making him hit his head on the corner, falling to the floor in a crash. The others began to laugh as well, Denzel and Marlene trying to calm everyone down while they, themselves, were laughing along.

"So…this is the baby dragon?" asked Yuffie, hiding slightly behind Vincent, Barrett's and Cid's mouths ajar as they stared at the small creature, Red 13 walking carefully around it, Cait Sith attached to his back.

Before them all stood a small dragon, it red eyes blinking up at them in what might have been an adorable way if it weren't for its bared fangs and the flaming inferno set inside its mouth. "His names Flay" said Nix sheepishly, Denzel brushing aside his hair as Marlene smiled sweetly. Unlike the others who had their eyes either on the dragon or on the floor, Nix looked only at his father, hopping for acceptance.

"It's cute" was all Cloud said, his eyes never leaving the dragon as he moved forward to hold it. The others stared in shock as Nix held up the dragon with a beaming smile, his father taking it from him, the dragons' small inferno immediately going out and its eyes shutting as it began to purr.

"Are dragons supposed to do that?" asked Yuffie

"Hell if I know" responded both Barrett and Cid, the others remaining silent as the baby dragon rubbed its head into Clouds chest, looking as adorable as a kitten while Cloud smiled slightly down at it. Another Success, Nix thought with a smile as he watched his angelic looking father pet the small creature. Then, haloed by the small light entering the room, Nix moved to pet the dragon, with each move almost touching his fathers skin the three looked surreal to the others. And, for some odd reason, they all felt a chill.

_Why do I feel discomfort? Fathers here, he's with me, along with all my friends, but are they really my friends? They act all innocent but they always look at my father, are they that worried? That caring? Or do they have something else in mind? Do they plan to take him away? Of course not, they'd never do that, never ever, never, they know how much we need each other, they'd never separate us, never…_

AUTHOR NOTE: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

Hello everyone! I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment to you all, I had no idea were I was going with this chapter, only that it was supposed to build character, I hope it did it's job, please comment, anything would be nice, also, thank you very much to those who added this story to their favorites *bows* I feel so happy when that happens, I only hope that this story lives up to your expectations, thank you, and please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Beginning to see

His golden father lie asleep, the baby dragon nestled to his chest.

The light of the moon outlined them both, giving his father a more otherworldly glow and, with the dragons reflective scales, making the creature look like glass.

Most would be awed into feeling shame for their own ugliness at the sight, but Nix was never, like others.

So, while others would have left the room, he walked forward, his eyes swimming with some fort of hidden intent as he made his way without sound.

None could hear him, not even the earth (for his presence seemed to allude Gaia), as he stretched out his hand to touch his fathers hair.

The wind, with a startled cry, tried to reflect his hand, to keep it far from Cloud. Nix did not flinch, nor did he falter as the image of a beautiful young girl with braided, brown hair appeared before him, her eyes begging him to stop.

His hand continued onward, uncaring that it was through the girls stomach.

Upon touching his fathers hair the wind and the girl faded, as if knowing there was no point to resist.

Nix had always thought his fathers hair was soft, but under his hands it felt like silk. He moved his hand down, to Clouds neck, and caressed it with his thumbs, a smile appearing on his face.

Knowing full well that Cloud would not waken, he moved his hand up and cupped his fathers chin, moving his fingers over his fathers lips and shivering in delight at the sensation.

While absorbed in his father, Nix never noticed the reflection of his mother banging on the glass, her mouth forming words unheard as pleading tears ran down her face. Nor did he notice the silver haired reflection behind her, a smug smile in place, for the man knew he had won.

-Next day-

"Nix!" called Marlene, her long hair swaying as she ran.

"what?" he called back, his body half turning to reveal the dragon in his arms

"Denzel and I are leaving tomorrow" came her breathy response, her eyes shinning as Denzel caught up behind her.

"So we were wondering" she began "if you would like to go to the festival with us" finished Denzel, the two seeming unsure.

"Of course" Nix replied with a smile, "so long as father comes to" he added, something dark flashing in his eyes.

The two smiled back unknowing as the dragon burped his approval, causing them to laugh.

_Father is gentle, father is kind, father is beautiful, father is…father is…father is my father, mine, I need naught share his love with anyone, his affection, father is…father is…_

_-_Author Notes: you've been warned-

"her mouth forming words of some kind"

"father is…a Girl!"

*cough* anyway, Thank you all so much for staying with the story *bows* you all deserve cookies and ice cream. Please comment, thank you all so very much.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: from here on Nix's obsession with his father starts getting rather physical and thus if you wish not to read any further, You've been warned ^^ but, yes, to answer a certain persons question, this story does have Yaoi, however, thus far it is only one-sided by the OC.

Chapter 4: festival of age

Like any other festival, the place was packed, the difference? In most festivals the hero's of the world do not appear, however, in most festivals they would have been recognized, as it were people only thought of them as odd.

"what's that?" asked Nix, his finger pointing at a ride across the way "a roller coaster" explained Denzel, a grin spreading on the two teenagers faces as they glanced back and forth from their young companion and the ride.

"want to go?" they asked in unison, causing Nix to tighten his grip on his fathers hand.

"only if father can come" he slightly glared "No, no" said Cid with a shake of his cigar "it's time your father had some adult time"

Nix glanced as him in shock "but…"

"you need to be able to live separately" remarked Yuffie before he could finish "you are going to have to spread those wings of yours and fly the coop someday" added Cait Sith, his head popping up from Reds fur.

He did not take this well, but Nix was, just like his father, never one to show his true feelings. So while inside he was seething, and his hand did clamp down on his fathers soft one, he smiled at them and nodded in false understanding, but not before glancing at Cloud.

Neither party wanted to separate, but the 'friends' of his father dared to force them into that separation, did they not know that they were nothing without the other? without Tifa Nix was all Cloud lived for, without Cloud, Nix had nothing to live for, how is it that this was not understood? or was it understood, and they did not care...they wanted, them weak, defenseless...they wanted to steal Cloud.

"ello!" called Marlene waving her hand in front of his face "anybody home?" he blinked and looked up, eyes widening once he realized that the warmth of his father was no longer there "they left" proclaimed Denzel, reading his face "it's alright, you'll be together again in a few hours."

_A few hours?_, thought Nix, _lies! Those people plan on keeping him from me for the whole day!_, a voice soon echoed in his mind, _but once their gone, dad will be home alone, drunk, unknowing…_

Shacking his head to dispel the thoughts he smiled up at the two and said "lets go"

**aaaaaaHours Lateraaaaaa**

They had gone on rollercoaster's, to chocobo races, played several arcade games, went on several other rides Nix had lost the name of, and then eat junk food like there was no tomorrow, and before he had known it, the day was gone, and he was waving them goodbye

_that was fun_, he thought with a smile, only for him to freeze in his tracks when he realized something was not in his hand, something warm and soft. He turned around in a hurry, but could not find him, his father, his Cloud.

"Dad?" he called as he ran to the house, turning corners in a flash and sprinting down halls to his fathers room.

The others had not told him of his fathers whereabouts, they only smiled and made sure not to bring up it up, _did they kid nap him?, _he thought frantically, hand upon the door.

But upon opening the door he saw his father asleep in bed, or, more precisely, on the bed, for he did not even bother to get under the covers or change.

Nix sighed, stepping forward to his father once again, the dragon trailing behind him, for in his rush he had wakened it.

Upon his fathers bed the window shone with dancing lights unimaginable, but he ignored them, for an inner voice told him that they simply wised so separate him from his Cloud, and in doing so, successfully kill him.

Not liking this idea Nix stepped forward and glanced at his angelic father, taking in the sight of slightly parted lips that the voice urged him to kiss, but his father could catch a cold if he stayed like that, and it was bad for his skin if he wore the same dirty clothes.

So instead of kissing his father as the voice urged, he went to the dresser and pulled out and outfit at random then walked back and began to unzip hi fathers shirt. The voice along with Nix froze as they caught sight of the first inch of tan skin.

Nis pulled the zipper down further, making sure his the top of his fingers grazed his fathers skin as it traveled down.

The feel sent shivers down his spine, but he did not understand why, as his confusion the voice only huffed and said something about Nix being to young to understand.

Confused Nix continued to remove his fathers cloths. Although now through squinting eyes, so they he may not be tempted to touch more than he should, it took him what seemed like hours to place the new pair on and then place the covers on top of Cloud.

Upon his leaving both the dragon and the voice groaned in unison, _useless_, they seemed to be calling him, _wait until you're older_, they called as he trudged to his room, _you'll understand then. _

!Author Note: you've been warned!

^^ thank you all so very much for staying with me so long! I would very much appreciate any of your feedback and comments, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own naughta

Chapter 6: Twelve

The sky was bright with stars, moon shinning in the clouds like a taunting eye knowing all.

Nix stood in the night with a smile on his face, hands clasped behind his back.

Tomorrow both he and his father, his precious Cloud, were going on a small vacation trip for Nix's twelfth birthday, and none of Cloud's friends were going to get in the way of their alone time.

They tried, they truly did, planning birthday parties and thinking of different types of cakes, but Nix, with his ever growing intelligence that reminded Vincent a little too much of a certain someone, convinced them otherwise, of course, the smile and puppy eyes helped.

The small dragon rubbed its head against his leg, reflective wings catching the light of the moon and sending shivery lights upon the ground, all dancing and turning as the dragon, now up to Nixs' knees, rubbed its body against the boy, asking for love and attention.

"Just like a cat" Nix laughed as he petted him, the voice in the back of his head huffing as the scene "even you have to admit he's cute" Nix teased the voice, not truly caring if someone were to walk upon him and think him insane.

"_As if_" was the voices firm reply, an image of someone turning their head to the side entering Nixs' head "_I've eaten his kind for breakfast_"

Nix stifled a laugh "I highly doubt that Seph" he managed to say after a few minutes.

"_Don't call me that_" the voice growled

"oh? And what are you going to do? Slap me with an intangible hand?" Nix mocked, eyes shining as they continued to look at the dragon.

"_No_" the voice admitted, knowing full well that physical attacks were impossible for him, and, having had Nix rub off on him, something that is hard not to happen when one lives inside another, he said "_Instead I'll continue to talk for hours on end about different types of toilet paper_"

Nix paled, he knew from past experience that Seph would go through with it, and it was hell—even if he never truly figured out how Seph knew any of the stuff he tortured him with.

Once Seph had talked about teddy bears for a whole day, another time it was about ribbons and their several uses for bondage (which Nix found slightly interesting), and then about spiders, cups, toe nails, and so many other random things that made Nix wonder if Seph had made some sort of library in his mind without permission.

"alright, alright" he sighed, head hung low "you win"

The voice nodded its head curtly, but with such a small pounce that told Nix, and only Nix, that if it weren't against his personality, Seph would have boyishly grinned.

"what time is it anyway?" Nix seemingly asked the air as he began to move back to Seventh Heaven, now run by Reno and Cid.

The voice remained silent for a while, staring out into the world through his eyes, but upon spotting Rude walking by Nix felt a chill run down his spine as he whispered "don't do anything stupid"

Seph only gave Nix an evil smirk in response; who sighed resiningly.

He still remembered when he was younger and the voice couldn't affect the outside world at all, in fact, it had taken most of its energy just to appear as a reflection, which is why he didn't do so often.

But the voice had grown stronger as the days went by, it could stay in the reflection longer, it could type one word on the computer, could lift a pencil just barely.

And at the end of each year was a new discover for the voices powers.

Since the age of seven, when the voice had finally awakened inside him, the voice taught Nix how to wield a sword, how to fight, and it even made it possible for Nix to learn in his sleep. Taking night lessons from the voice Nix gained much more knowledge than he did at school and thus skipped grades and even went to college far before anyone else.

Of course, it would have been very suspicious if it wasn't for the fact that Nix was a genius to begin with, he just had to claim that he just didn't fell up to it at first, a very plausible reason considering he spent most of his childhood with Yuffie.

But the powers of the voice were what was really odd about it, not the tutoring, not the knowledge, but the powers.

The first power that the voice gained was to summon the dragon from nowhere. This was found out when the two had been in an argument and Seph wanted the dragon to burn Nixs' hair off, strangely enough, the argument was about the voice not telling Nix its name, for he had already guessed the gender.

The second power had been levitate things, once again found out in a fight between the two, this one over what color skirt Cloud would look better in.

The third had been to teleport small items such as books, found very handy when Seph wanted to drop a book on Nixs' head, but it had to be within a mile radius or it wouldn't work, something Nix always to advantage of.

The fourth was the transfer of memory, from its self or others, to Nix. Accidentally found out when Seph was thinking about the one time he walked in on cadet Cloud when he was taking a shower.

The fifth power wasn't really for the voice as it was for Nix, for all the powers could be negated if Nix so wished it, something that annoyed Seph to no end. Although Nix, being practically raised by the voice, usually let it do as it wished.

Nix blinked only slightly as Seph used the third power, transporting Rudes' wallet into Nixs' hand as they passed each other.

Turning a corner Nix quickly took the Turks Id and half of his money before letting Seph transport it back into the owner's pocket.

"best pickpocket ever" muttered Nix as he quickly hid the items.

Seph only shrugged, it wasn't like he was proud of being so low as to steal, but to steal from the Turks was always an achievement, even if it's only because you have no body of your own.

"_now we can get the equipment from the labs_"

"yeah, but first comes Cloud"

"_always"_

Nix walked on in silence with a smirk on his face, preparations where complete, now all they needed was Cloud.

Seventh Heaven was silent when Nix walked it, no lights turned on, no sounds made, not even he made noise, for the Vincent had taught him the art of silence some years ago.

The silence did not disturb him however, as he walked to the top floor, Denzel and Marlene had long since moved from the place, the building having no meaning after his mother's death.

It was rare for Cloud to come here, and it hurt him when he did, but, as ever selfless and loving as always, he did so. For the place was much closer to where they planned to leave for vacation than all others, and neither wished to spend money, cheapskates that they are.

Up the stairs, round a corner, past the first door, past the second, not quite the third, and before the fourth, up the ladder , through the passage, round three more corners, and to the left, behind the gargoyle, and speaking the secret word, through the door now opened, past the portraits of the hero's, and through the bead curtain, then beyond the giant table, to the right, circling to the star upon the ceiling, then the moon, then sun, and finally the heart, past the now visible gate, down several corridors, always turning right, at the end simply whispering of his presence, entering the door.

Before him was his sleeping father, a slight thought entering his head on how lucky he was to always run into this version of his father, for many girls would surly die for such a chance.

He crept closer once again in thought, marveling at how, once again, the voice had been right, for he was now older, and he truly realized the seductiveness of his father, and the urge to kiss him now was far more noticeable then is had been back then.

Nix leaned down upon his father with a slightly twisted smile "your mine now" the boy whispered into Clouds ear, his grin becoming toothy as he felt his father shiver.

Without warning he ducked his head and kissed his father gently so as to not wake him, and both the voice and he were awed by the softness of the lips that they had felt so long ago. So awed and absorbed they were that neither noticed when Cloud began to steer.

It was only when Clouds eyes snapped open and his hands shot forward to push the intruder away that they noticed their mistake.

But they were not disheartened by it, if anything their need to capture those lips intensified as Cloud stared first in anger then in confusion, and soon in both.

Cloud was, if anything, stunned, not only was his precious son kissing him, entirely wrong in its own right, but the smirk and eyes full of need and hunger reminded him far too much of someone he had killed so long ago.

"what are you doing?" Cloud asked with a softened growl, not really noticing the fact that the sound just excited his son and the voice in his head, not like Nix ever told him about the voice anyway.

"nothing you need to worry about" replied his son, voice still the same, but eyes telling of a hidden meaning.

Cloud tried to get up, tried to move, but found that he could do no more than he already was, sitting on the bed "paralysis?" he softly hissed, noticing the lick of the lips.

"yep" came the chirpy remark, Nix's eyes suddenly getting very close "so don't bother moving"

"why are you doing this?" his father asked, allowing some of pain of this betrayal show on his face.

"why?" Nix laughed, the sound too much like Sephiroths for comfort "because the others will take you away if I don't, because you would leave, because I want you for myself"

Cloud was shocked, his eyes widening only slightly, so slight that no one else would have noticed, but Nix did, and he laughed once again, tilting his father's head back until the skin of his neck was exposed, Nix whispered while letting his lips touch his father skin "and now it's time for you to go to sleep"

Cloud could not fight back even if he wanted to, and he did, even if it was solely to scold his son for entertaining such dark fantasies, before even the slightest sound could be made he was out like a rock as his son smirked into his neck, licking it and nibbling for a while before pulling back and quickly using escape to leave the tavern.

And the best part was, they'd never know.

Cloud and Nix just went on vacation early.

!Author Note: you've been warned!

^^ hello everyone! Thank you all so very much for sticking with me so far, and thank you all for the support, I would very much appreciate any and all comments so please give me some, otherwise this story would never get better ^^ thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own naughta (but I do own Nix)

Chapter 6: Cloud

'_It's cold_' was Clouds first thought upon his stirring '_did I leave the windows open again_?'

His body began to awaken more upon that thought '_perhaps I should ask Nix to close them…_' with that Clouds cerulean blue eyes snapped open and his body jerked "Nix!" he tried to call as the memories of the night before invaded his head.

But all he got was liquid in his mouth and bubbles before his eyes. All at once he noticed that he had tubes in his arms and legs. That he was stuck in container quit like the one Hojo used…that he was naked.

Clouds' body let off a violent shudder as the trauma of the past came to the forefront of his mind '_this isn't happening_ ' he tried to tell himself '_just take a deep breath and close your eyes, everything will be alright'_ but all he got was a painful slap of reality when he re-opened them.

Now looking down, he saw his beloved son curled up on a cot on the floor, his hair far longer than Cloud remembered and his lips upturned in such a peaceful smile that made this entire situation ten times worse.

'_Nix_' Clouds eyes screamed, hands turning into slight fists, not due to anger, no, he could never be angry at his precious son, but due to pain, sadness, and most of all, confusion.

'_Why_?' he wanted to ask '_did I do something wrong_?'

"You didn't do anything wrong, father" was the sudden reply that made him jerk back in surprise, his eyes widening only slightly as he took in his sons smiling face and slightly flowing eyes.

"It's those friends of yours that have done something unspeakable"

Reached out his hands and, now standing, touched that glass by his father's head.

Clouds eyes widened even further, his rosy lips opening in a silent gasp, his son had grown taller.

Nis grinned in return "like what you see?" he purred moving his hands about the glass, as if trying to touch his fathers' skin and outline his face.

Clouds mouth snapped closed and his eyes turned into a flare, light pulsing alluringly behind the blue '_what do you think you're doing?_' he almost snarled, to absorbed in keeping the haunting memories back to soften his words.

But Nix understood, he always did, and he laughed softly, darkly, so close to Sephiroths laugh that Cloud felt a shiver go down his spine, which wasn't helped any when Nix's eyes flashed with lust.

"Would you like to come out father?" Nix asked huskily, eyelids drooping and eyes blazing.

Cloud tried to shake his head, to growl, to give some form of disapproval, but his body refused to move, his eyes stuck on his sons.

His eyes must have shown his confusion because Nix laughed again "your still paralyzed, you didn't actually think I'd give you a chance to escape do you?"

Cloud had hoped, then again, he had hoped his son wasn't responsible for this craziness and see where that got him.

Nix only tsked, waving his finger back and forth, hand on his hop and mocking smirk upon his face "now, now father, don't look at me like that, it just makes me want to touch you more"

If anything could have stunned Cloud more it would have to be a Hojo baby raping Vincent with a lollipop.

'_Why are you doing this_?' he asked in his silent language

"Why?" Nix cocked his head to the left "because I want you for myself, you belong to me father, and your friends are trying to take you away, and if they don't time certainly will" Nixs' eyes flashed a haunting green, shinning with such ruthlessness it made his face seem demonic.

"And I won't let that happen"

Another shiver broke out on Clouds skin, his whole body able to move for no more than a millisecond.

'_You have no right to harm them_!'

"Oh? Hey, father, I have an idea" Nix grinned toothily, eyes full of lust as he moved his eyes up and down his fathers' body "how about a deal?" before Cloud could even reply he continued, eyes locking on his fathers' lips "you let me do whatever I want with you and I'll leave your precious friends alone

"come now, don't glare, it just makes me want you more, yes, you're right, I'd do what I want with you even if you don't agree, but if you do your friends, so long as they don't try to take you from me mind you, will be safe, I won't harm them, and your experience will be much more…pleasurable"

At the look on Clouds' face Nix laughed "oh, how I love you father! Even in your position you still hold so much fire! Yes, either way it would be pleasurable for me, but, father, you're wrong about one thing…I want to hear you scream"

Perhaps Cloud should have stopped struggling when he heard that line, perhaps he should have resigned himself to his fate and secretly thought of a way of escape when he heard his sons' likeliness to Sephiroth, but he just couldn't help the sudden jerk of his hand, the glare of his eyes as he silently scolded his son for falling for such dark temptations.

And that's what did him in.

Nixs' lust came back to his eyes at full force, clouding them as his face gained the grin of a soon be rapist.

He walked over to a console off to the left and pressed a button, opening the door to Clouds container and sending him falling to the floor, if it weren't for the sudden inflatable bed that sprang out from the ground.

Cloud inwardly sighed as he noticed that the blankets that came with the bed had chibi pictures of himself riding a chocobo.

As Nix slowly drew closer Cloud realized that he could move, only a little, barley enough to lift his arm, but enough to punch a child gone overboard.

"Well, I wonder where we shall start today" called Nix, now within arm's reach, with a purr.

Cloud could only shiver at the words, and silently note that he despised that tone in his sons voice, if it were more gentle, and silky then…he wasn't seriously thinking that, he couldn't possible have thought that, no, nope, absolutely not.

"Father?" called Nix in concern, laying a hand on Clouds' bare back "are you cold?"

"Absolutely" muttered Cloud out loud, something he hadn't done in a while "of course, you would be to, frozen stiff while butt naked in a cold room, wet."

Nix laughed, "I don't think you quit realize how tempting that makes you sound"

Cloud only buried his head in the blankets in response, carefully and slowly turning his left hand into a fist and preparing to strike.

"Cloud" Nix whispered in his ear, softly licking the shell, "would you like to go to some place warmer?" and with a glance at the tubes Nix added almost to himself "and let's get rid of these, don't need them right now anyway"

Cloud did not respond.

As Nix reached over to pull out tubes in his left arm Cloud quickly grabbed him and then swiftly punched him, which, in his condition, wasn't really a punch but a slap.

Nix did not real back like he expected, instead he turned his head to look at his father and smiled, moving his lips to his fathers he whispered "you always do amaze me" and then kissed him.

Cloud could not move, not with the paralysis still intact (how it stayed so long he didn't know), but he could have fallen back to break the kiss, if it wasn't for the fact the Nix held the back of his head in place and moved his other hand to tie Clouds wrists together.

When breath was necessary Nix let go of his father and let him fall on the bed, and, smirking, he continued to remove the tubes, now fearing no resistance, hands successfully tied and Clouds' mind successfully confused, he hadn't expected such a move to work so well on his father, but it was a pulse.

At one glance at Clouds face a person would assume that he was so numb with shock that he thought of nothing, but this was not the case, in fact, it was quite the opposite and his mind so jumbled it went something like:

_Well, that felt surprisingly good_

_No, it didn't, he's my son for infrints' sake! That was nothing close to Tifas' kisses, no, it couldn't hold a dime to her_

_But if practiced…_

_No! Absolutely not! _

_Who was he practicing on to get that good anyway? I've never seen him with any girls…damnit! I'm not seriously thinking this! _

_But it felt good…_

_Not, it didn't, did not, absolutely not_

_Just admit it_

_No, no, no_

One could see quit clearly that Zack, even after all this time, still had an influence on Clouds' thoughts, not that he told anyone that, and not that anyone would know, not being mind readers and all.

"Father~" softly muttered Nix, by his ear once again, although this time with his hands lightly placed upon Clouds' chest, thumbs exploring the flesh and sending shivers down his spine.

Cloud looked up at once, eyes snapping into clarity and hands moving uselessly in their leather binds "yes?" he asked cautiously, eyes tracking Nixs' hands.

"Would you want to move to my room? It's allot warmer than here"

"You have a room?" asked Cloud in astonishment, allowing some of his Zack influenced personality to surface "how big is this place and how long have you been working on it?"

Astonishingly enough, the lust from before had faded, still there, but so much of it was gone that his son seemed to be a completely different person then before. Then again, as Cloud looked back, he could see several instances in which Nixs' personality seemed to switch, which made him wonder if his son had multi-personality disorder.

Nix laughed and sat on the side of the inflatable bed, moving his hands up and down Clouds' stomach and enjoying the shudders and small intakes of breath that he managed to gain from his father.

"I don't feel like telling you" he said with a laugh, feeling his 'thing' twitch as Cloud let of a chocked moan when he pinched his fathers' nipple "rather sensitive aren't you?" Nix said with a smile, silently thanking the fact that his father hadn't had sex with anyone after Tifas' death, it made him a much easier target.

"I would very much like to take a bath" gasped Cloud, head moved to look at his son with slightly clouded but determined eyes.

Nix felt like it was his lucky day, not only was his father being rather compliant, except for the punch earlier (which he did not doubt would happen again, knowing his fathers' stubbornness), but Cloud was asking for a bath, which he couldn't take himself.

In other words, Cloud was giving Nix full permission to touch his body in a more romantic atmosphere (yes, he read those type of books, Nix rather enjoyed them much more than adventure ones).

"You are not to touch me" added Cloud, crushing Nixs' hopes and dreams.

"I thought we agreed that I could do anything to you?"

"I agreed to no such thing" blatantly said Cloud, reminding Nix that he had interrupted their little chat in his fit of lust.

"besides" Cloud quickly added, fearing that reminding Nix why he brought him out would rekindle the vanishing flame "if you join me then no bathing will be done, not only that, but I'd probably drown"

Before Nix could protest Cloud added "I'm paralyzed remember? If you don't trust me enough to let me take a bath on my own (which will mean the removal of the negative status effect) and decide to join me (in which case I'll still have it) then start touching me all over I'll move, lose my balance on whatever edge you put me on, and fall into the water, even if you do get me out before I drown, after being in that tank, container, thing"

Once again the Zackness took over, not that Nix could tell anyway "I don't feel like having liquid near my face for a while"

Nix quickly turned away and muttered "damn" while chewing on his lip, hair covering his saddened face "that means no…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing~" the son quickly said, showing his father his smiling face that clearly stated that he would do what he wanted anyway "let's get you that bath"

!Author Note: you've been warned!

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for sticking with me so far, however, I fear that I'm getting too close to a subject that is quit new to me within the story and have absolutely no idea of how to go about it, I know what I want done, but writing it is the problem *sweat drop*

so I would very much like to hear your ideas and have you comment on this chapter as much as possible, tell me what you think is going to happen next, it might help, it might not, but the more reviews and helpful advice I get the more likely this story is going to update within the week ^^ I'm sorry if I seem to pushy and am relying on you, the readers, too much, but I'm sure all of us want's to have the next chapter added within the week, and not wait a whole month while I go through several different versions of the chapter.

^^ thank you all for your support.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own naughta (but I do own Nix)

Chapter 7: Zack and Seph make an odd peanut gallery

Cloud stared at the hot spring in slight wonder and panic and sighed inwardly, not sure if he should laugh or cry.

He stood stock still in the spacious room his son created, the walls covered in beautiful golden waves and decorated with portraits of Cloud sleeping, sometimes with a chocobo, other times on a rock, in a cave, and so on, most of which he remembered doing—but he did not remember telling his son.

The hot spring in front of him was hard to see through all the steam, but the chains strapped to the side weren't, the cuffs at the ends of them seeming to sing throughout the room, proclaiming '_we've waited for you, Cloud'_ and all he could do was stare, his already slipping mind cracking a little more as he let off the laugh of someone about to be tortured, but so used to it that they couldn't help but find it funny '_again! Honestly, you have no life do you? Do you not have friends? Ah, right, you probably killed them all~''_

Nix stood behind him, hands clasped behind his back with a grin on his face, watching his father taking it all in.

'_Told you we should have decreased the amount of pictures'_ Nix called to Seph, causing him to steer within his mind.

'_But where's the fun in that?'_

'_We're trying to make him comfortable'_

'_Really? I thought we were trying to rape him…my bad'_

'…' Nix sighed to himself, but he could not refute the statement, for that was his plan, thus the chains and all.

Upon hearing his father's strained laugh Nix grinned, "As you can see, I took what you said into consideration, I will take off all of the paralysis in the bath, however, you will be chained in place, there's enough slack for you to clean yourself if you must, but that's really not the point in hot springs" at his fathers hardened look he laughed, and before Cloud could make a sound Nix quickly kissed him on the lips and scooped him up in his arms in one fell swoop.

Although barley able to move Clouds pride made him struggle against the hold, but he wasn't entirely stupide either, so he stopped his struggles as Nix brought him closer to the chains, more than likely if he continued to struggle it would be Nix who put all of the chains on, while Cloud was lying down, defenseless, something he absolutely hated to be.

As it where, Cloud was gently let down, but not before Nix fingered his entrance, sending a shiver down Clouds spine.

Nix smiled lustily as he took the chains and carefully moved them to Clouds body, but he was forced to stop when Cloud said he would do it himself, not that he minded; if anything, it made Seph bolder as he instructed Nix to touch his father once Cloud was done.

Nix willingly obliged, but he didn't do exactly as Seph asked, instead, he softly caressed his father's face, relishing in Clouds startled gaze, _on him, only on him_.

"They'll never take you away" Nix whispered in his father's ear as he leaned over him, smiling slightly as he kept on bending forward.

Nix fell into the water and, having grasped Clouds chains, pulled Cloud under with him.

Cloud let off a startled gasp as he saw his sons face under the water, not truly caring that water would surly fill his lungs should he continue to gap at how his sons long hair swayed and glowed, how his eyes seemed to shine, how his lips seemed so soft, how his hands softly held onto his own.

No, Cloud didn't really care at the moment, but Nix did and Seph laughed as Nix rolled his eyes and kissed his father once again, using his breath to sustain them both.

Nix couldn't go very far into the water, as Cloud was chained and he just couldn't stop touching him, so he pulled them both up to the surface, a smile dancing across his face as his father's eyes seemed to come to life, laughter seen within their depths as Nix carefully maneuvered around Cloud and loudly introduced all the Clouds on the wall to him, meanwhile always having the tips of his fingers tracing circles into his father's skin.

At first nothing seemed to matter, the two of them could go on like that for days; Cloud listening to his sons' voice and Nix touching his father's skin and seeing him so happy.

Seph, on the other hand, wanted something more than simple touching, wanted more than simple watching, and so he summoned the baby dragon from thin air, letting its body hit the water in order to startle the two and using the opportunity to do something he never told Nix he could do—he took control of Nix's body.

Nix protested at once, struggling and yelling questions at him, none of them in fear of betrayal, but more in stubborn obsession, Seph had promised him that he would get to have Cloud to himself on the first day, but it seemed Seph lost his patience.

Cloud noticed the change instantly.

The fingers on his skin weren't gentle, but rough, the arm wasn't relaxed but ready to use force, the eyes weren't laughing in simple joy, but full of dark lust, and the voice that came from his son was no longer kind and it no longer flowed like silk, this new voice rumbled darkly, almost growling as this new '_thing',_ for he refused to acknowledge that this was his son from a few seconds ago, pushed Clouds back against the hot springs walls.

The water sloshed over the sides as the chains moved in Clouds wake, but neither party cared; Cloud to busy glaring at the new comer and Seph too shamelessly aroused by said glare.

"Who are you?" Cloud growled, forgetting that he was chained and tired for a second as he bared his sharp teeth, barely noticing as the small dragons' scales glittered as it dragged itself out of the waters.

"My, my" cooed the new voice as it brought its mouth to Clouds nipple, nibbling softly before saying "you can't tell me you've forgotten this"

A blade somehow made its way into the new ones hands and then into Clouds side, before he could even twitch the blade was jerked sideways and then pulled out, the remaining blood licked off the blade as the rest of said blood flowed into the water.

"Sephiroth" Cloud gasped, unable to move even the slightest bit as the chains suddenly tightened their hold, pulling Clouds hands over his head with Sephiroths help.

"Indeed." was the cold reply, Sephiroth moving his body closer to Clouds, licking around his eyes as his hands roughly moved about Clouds stomach.

"What...have…you done…with…Nix?" Cloud managed to gasp out.

Sephiroth laughed "he's perfectly well; he's even enjoying the show, perhaps we should give him a better one?"

Before Cloud could respond Sephiroth forced his head back and harshly bit into his neck, licking the blood as it came out and slowly squirming his fingers in the other wound, his erection almost doubling in size as Cloud whimpered in pain, refusing to yell.

"You will scream" he huskily said, licking the shell of Clouds ear. He then proceeded to bend Cloud even further back, stopping only when Clouds head hit the floor.

When Sephiroth leant over to kiss him again Cloud flung his head forward, whacking him in the temple.

Stunned Sephiroth could do nothing as Nix passed him by in their mind space with a taunting smile on his face "my turn."

Once again Cloud could feel the shift just as much as he could see it, and he was slightly relieved; at least, until he remembered that being raped by your own son was worse than being raped by someone else.

"Are you okay?" gently asked his son, true concern lacing his voice as he peered down at the already healing wound.

"Won't be there for long" was the tired answer, but Nix only smiled, "you can't be tired after that" Nix leaned forward, Cloud still bent backward but not revolting as Nixs lips drew closer to his own "but you will be when I'm done with you"

Somehow the Zack influenced Cloud made its appearance as Cloud once again spoke in his silent language, _"Is this all you're going to do with me? Seems like it'll get a little dull after a while…"_

If Nix was surprised he didn't show it, he only smiled, summoning something to his hand that Cloud could not properly see from his position, not that he needed to, now when Nix had shoved it up his butt.

Cloud cursed silently, his eyes glaring as best they could at his son, but for some reason the rage seemed to seep away as Nix kissed his chest over and over again, licking down wards, kissing up, and all the while skillfully moving his hands to cup his father's buttocks.

Cloud began to close his eyes, tired, and relieved that he had his precious son back, but they shot open when Nix tugged at the object, moving it around, smirking at his father's moans and seeming to wait for something as his began to move the object up and down, left and right; Cloud all the while moaning in pain and pleasure and his mind struggling to remember that this was wrong.

Then the object hit its mark, Clouds back arching only slightly in his position and his eyes filling with pleasure as he screamed, almost calling Nix's name but awkwardly swallowing it.

Nix nodded his head in satisfaction and removed the object, almost laughing as Clouds eyes instantly blazed back to intelligence, his mouth already open to scold him; but Nix calmly placed his hand over the open mouth, skillfully inserting two fingers into it at once.

Clouds tongue stilled, his eyes watching as Nix grace fully moved around his body, unbending Cloud softly and sitting on the seat built within the water behind him.

He could not see what exactly it was his son was doing, but he didn't need to wait long before his body was suddenly pulled down and he felt something else penetrate him, as soft scream barely parting his lips as his son adjusted himself in him.

'_Well, now you know why Tifa insisted on lubricant and preparing her first' _called Zack from the back of Clouds mind.

'_How long to you plan to stay in my fucking head?'_

'_As long as I want spike'_

'…_you're sick'_

'_ouch! But I must admit, you look cute while being raped by your own son, who knew the kid had it in him, many others have tried and failed, ah, if only I could try too~'_

Before Cloud could comment on how wrong Zack sounded and remind him that his girlfriend would strike him dead for talking like that Nix quickly pulled Cloud up and then shoved him down, thrusting his shaft as deep into Cloud as he could, successfully dragging his father back to the reality Nix had no idea he left.

Cloud screamed again, causing Nix to smirk as he moved his father's body in order to bound deeper into him, not that he needed to move Cloud for long, Clouds body soon moving to match the pace on its own. The chains let up a little more, letting Cloud pull his hands down to his sides, allowing him to go about pleasing himself.

Both, Nix inexperienced and Cloud having no sex in a long time, climaxed fairly soon, both Zack and Seph snorting in their respective containers minds something about endurance and the next time better be more entertaining.

Father and son sat still for a while, neither one really caring that Nix had yet to remove himself from his fathers but hole. "I think I've come up with a plan" Nix muttered breathlessly. Cloud hhmmed questioningly "perhaps I should create a bunch of machines, and gather some rare plants and…"

Knowing where this was going Zack and Seph cheered him on but Cloud turned around as much as the chains would allow and stared at his son disapprovingly. Before Nix had time to defend himself Cloud quickly lifted himself slightly, not letting his sons shaft fall he fell upon it, sending a shiver of pleasure and delight up Nixs spine, not only was his father accepting everything that just happened and saying it was alright (well, alright-ish) but he was also willing to do it again so long as rape machines were not invented.

Nixs dick grew hard again, and his eyes filled with lust but he whispered "oh, they're definitely going to be made now."

Before Cloud could cover up his mistake Nix quickly turned him back so the chains would not whack him as they had and started bounding into his father again, unknowing to each other both Zack and Seph laughed at Clouds predicament and wished that they were in Nixs place, well, Seph did, Zack only entertained the idea before smiling at his sleeping love that too took residence in Clouds head, not that Nix would ever know, or even Cloud, it was best that he never knew…

!Author Note: you've been warned!

Hello everyone, I'm not sure if this chapter is all that good, I tried my best, so I would very much like to know your opinions on it, did it satisfy your expectations? Does it need work (if so could you tell me where)? All comments are appreciated! And I would like to thank all those that did respond to my request in the last chapter, although not all together helpful it was better than not, and it most certainly got me to think hard, thank you all ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own naughta (but I do own Nix)**

Because I haven't played final fantasy seven for two years, I've forgotten the names of most of the places in that world, and, being as lazy as I am with a kitten in my lap, I have decided to come to a compromise. Clouds world now is earth, or, at least, shall have places named after places on earth.

**Chapter 8: Dreams and not-so-new friends**

_In a world of eerie colors and strange faces, Cloud, now chibi due to circumstances unknown to all but the subconscious of the dreamer—who is not our fair Cloud but his son—glanced about with blinking eyes. _

'_Where am I?' he asked himself, raising his small hands to touch the fog which appeared to have life of its own. _

'_Nix?' he called, mouth cupped and ears perked as he listened to the echo of his call. No answer came his way. Undisturbed, he walked forward, glowing eyes peering through the fog._

_Before long he came upon a door, 'how original' he grumbled before setting his hand upon it, the door opening with creaks and shrieks. 'Now what?' he glanced around, chibi form seeming smaller in the makeshift china town. Women passed him by without notice, men talking, not once glancing over as he walked by. 'Strange' he thought, but his mind grew still when another glanced his way. Only one in the hundreds around—and he couldn't even see the face. _

_The figure, noticing Clouds stare, turned swiftly away, walking down an alley as Cloud gave pursuit. 'I know not where I am, but who beats five days to Sunday that this guy does?'_

_After several twists and turns, dead ends and near trips, Cloud found himself in England. He did not once falter in his pursuit. He continued to chase the figure through several different areas: New York, Africa, Turkey, Italy, Egypt, and so on, not once felling the fatigue of the one before him. _

_Soon the figure began to lose breath and stopped in a field of glowing flowers. This, unlike the others, surprised Cloud, for the field appeared like such in which he saw within the life stream. _

"_Be wary of Nix" the figure, now identified as a male, called in vibrating tones. _

'_Now why ever should that be?' Cloud raised an eyebrow, eyes skillfully catching the differences between here and Aries's field. _

_Hearing that sarcasm the figure sighed, revealing his youth, "It's much more than that"_

'_And why is some stranger who ran from me like a chicken telling me to be wary of my son?'_

_The figure flinched, his whole body moving, "I apologize; you simply frightened me is all"_

_This spiked Clouds interest, and he cocked his head to the side, eyes inquisitive._

_Once again the figure sighed, shoulders sagging as if Clouds interest burdened him. "If you must know…" he began, only to have Cloud confirm it with a swift 'of course'._

"_If you must know, I am from the future"_

'_How cliché…'_

"_That's not my fault"_

'_It most certainly is, you said it'_

"_I said the truth"_

'_And you made it the truth, so thus it is your fault'_

"_It's the Zack influence"_

'_What is?'_

"_The way you talk"_

'_And you know this how?'_

"_I'm from the future, we know everything"_

'_Even my favorite color?'_

"_Blue"_

'…'

"_Point one for the stranger, zero for the chocobo head"_

'…_why were you scared of me?'_

_The figure stared at the chibi form of Cloud for a while and then his shoulders began to shake and his hand, so very pale, snuck its way inside his hood and covered his mouth. _

_Cloud glared, a growl issuing from his lips, 'we've been talking for a while, but it is only _now _that you laugh?'_

_The stranger swallowed his laughter, "I apologize, but, alas, while to you you were consistently chibi, to others of this world, you were quite normal" with a chuckle he continued, "until now."_

_However, before Cloud could question this nice tidbit of information, the two were interrupted with a rather startling white flash. "Crap" the stranger muttered, "he's calling"_

'_My son or your god?'_

"_haha, very funny Chocobo"_

'_I concur'_

_The two stood in silence for a while as another flash of light accord, and then another, and another…_

'…_so, how exactly do I leave this place?'_

"_I thought you wanted to know why you shouldn't trust your son"_

'_If I can't trust my own son what makes you think I'm going to trust a stranger who ran from me like a chicken shit?'_

"_ah, and there's Barrett"_

'…' _Cloud; finally having enough and more than willing to go back to his handsome son—at Zack's whistle Cloud frowned, as a father it was normal to think your child handsome—turned away from the stranger and walked…well, south he guessed, it was hard to tell directions in a dream world. _

"_Kid! Wait!" the stranger called before he could even take a third step, a fact that annoyed Cloud greatly, he hated being stopped with a foot in the air._

_Alas, for reasons that involved feelings of déjà vu and longing—strangely, it was for apple pie—Cloud did wait. He remembered that voice, yet didn't, could recall the name of the one who always called him that… the first person to call him Chocobo, and yet…couldn't. _

_Thinking back Tifa had asked him some rather odd questions once, about a young man who suddenly took residence in his house, about the times he spent training in the mountains, about the creepy, haunting, frail looking teen who taught the two of them…everything; who brought them so very close together. She had asked where he had gone, for the teen had apparently joined Cloud on his first trip to Shinra, she had asked…what his name was…_

With a startling jolt Cloud woke up to the sound of Nix's voice.

"So the bastard finally appears, to bad I couldn't get a look at his face."

'…?' Without so much as a sound Cloud arose from the Cloud checkered bed, each square looking back at him with different versions of his chibi face, and, only slightly disturbingly, some of the faces were ones he had yet to make…but, thinking along the lines of his son, he was sure he would in the future. Cloud brieflyflinched at the pain his backside as he walked out of the room and toward his most definitely plotting son (though, hopefully, not plotting to rape him again anytime soon).

"Ah, father, my precious Cloud, my lover, my sweet, sweet…"

'Shut up and get on with it'

If Nix was at all annoyed by this he didn't show it, instead he smiled brilliantly, "I have grand news father, the mysterious shadow that's been in control of your life has just been spotted, and I assure you, he will be taken care of."

At the startled look he received Nix chuckled, "oh, don't worry, I won't kill him, he's the only reason you're alive right now after all, so I owe him that much, however," his eyes darkened and his tone became sharp and lethal, "any who work with that **witch*** will suffer greatly." Looking into Cloud's eyes Nix gained a new sort of determination, a sort of determination that could scare Hades and send Hojo packing to Hawaii for years, "**You are mine, no one else may have you**."

And, as if to prove a point, Nix's roughly drew his father into a kiss. Ignoring the pained grunt Nix practically threw his father onto the coach he had previously vacated—which was, as Zack laughingly noted, once again Cloud covered—and almost ripped his shirt off until Seph reluctantly called him back to his senses.

'_Rape is grand and all, but breaking him has to wait!'_

'_Rape breaks people'_

'_Emotionally, not physically, and at this rate he won't be able to withstand any of the experiments!'_

'_You stabbed him'_

'_Because his body could heal that!'_

'_And it can't heal a hurt backside?'_

'_No matter how fast he heals, the constant rapes are eventually going to take a toll, he hasn't even eat yet!'_

'…'

'_Besides, we can't afford to pay for every torn shirt'_

'…_you cut his last one'_

'_That one can easily be sown'_

'…'

'_Cloud has magnificent stitching skills'_

'…_shut up'_

Pleased to have calmed the boy down Seph took his leave. After all, it just wouldn't due if someone other than he broke Cloud. Besides, the time wasn't ripe, not yet, but soon, so very, very soon…well, that is, if the slime* and witch didn't interfere. Meanwhile, completely ignoring Seph's more than obvious inner monologue, Nix was taking deep breathes through the startled Cloud's hair; his body relaxing over his slowly calming, but still frazzled, father.

Cloud sighed, _'this is a little much to handle in the morning'_, but he only sifted to make himself comfortable as Nix slowly began to fall asleep, '_there's no way I'm that comfortable'_, he inwardly complained as Nix's breathing slowed, '_besides that…how much sleep did he even get? He's got rings around his eyes!'_

'…_he looks rather raccoonish', _Zack commented as Cloud skillfully squirmed his way out from under Nix—only after making doubly sure that he was, indeed, asleep-a task well practiced as Tifa had also taken a liking to using Cloud as a bed. The thought left Cloud shaking his head as he slowly slid off the couch. Apparently the apple didn't fall as far from the tree as he had originally thought.

With a sigh and a stretch he re-entered the bedroom and took the blanket. At this point Cloud had realized that the shirt was the only thing he was wearing—it was more of a gown, but if he called it that Zack would most definitely never let him live it down—but he didn't particularly care. Nix had already seen everything his body had to offer, so there was no point hiding it now. Besides, he feared that if he were to actually look in the dresser it wouldn't be pants he found.

As such Cloud walked out of the room while making sure to stay as far from the dresser as possible.

Without sound Cloud skillfully threw the blanket into the air (still holding on to one end) and allowed it to gracefully fall upon his son. From there his parental instincts took over and he set about tucking Nix in. Then smoothing Nix's hair aside and bending over to kiss him on the forehead. However, due to an afterthought that Cloud would certainly curse the next time he was being raped, he instead kissed Nix on the lips, then cheeks, and, lastly, the forehead.

He would have returned to the lips if Zack hadn't suddenly whistled and congratulated him for taking the relationship to the next level.

With one half of the chocobo cursing Zack to the blackest pits of hell and the other half shacking it's head in disbelief, he decided to relieve stress in a more creative manner—after all, his sword was still locked up somewhere—yes, Cloud had decided to make apple pie.

… … … …**Authors Note… … … … **

*****Witch—Aeris

*Slime—OC from Some Things in this World are Hard to Explain.

Hello World! This story is alive again! However, I would like to inform all of you—if this story has any followers left that is—that I have been making the prequel to this story, and, while you do not have to read it, some of the characters from it will be introduced into the story. However, the two stories will be working together. As you get further in Rebirth more of Clouds past—which I have changed significantly—will be revealed in Some Things in this World are Hard to Explain. It's going to be difficult (mainly for me because my writing sucks) but the two will reach the end together—whenever (and if) that happens.


	9. Chapter 9

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

Maxie42

blackkyu

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**Chapter 9: The forth wall has been hacked! **

Sure, Nix had heard from Seph—and everyone else back at Seven Heaven—that Cloud's apple pie was superb, magnificent, heavenly, and all other grand (or, in Barret's and Cid's case, not so grand) adjectives under the sun. Yet it wasn't till now that he realized how right they were. And through the gobbled down bits of pie and the inner gasps of tasty delight, he wondered why it was his father never made him pie for his birthday…or, better yet, a pie coated Cloud…

As if sensing his thoughts the chocobo shivered as he went about cleaning the kitchen. Zack snickered in his head and said something along the lines of Clouds pie being more deadly than drugs. Which only caused the chocobo to violently—although silently, so as to not disturb Nix's fantasies—smash a random spider. With Zack silenced Cloud went back to his cleaning, mentally noting that, if the kitchen was anything to go by, the entire strange-lab-building-thing- that-mysteriously-had-no-windows would need to be cleaned.

However, this inner swirl of Cloud's influenced neat-freakiness went un-noticed to his drooling son who had suddenly added whip cream, chains, dogs, and a few other miscellaneous objects to his fantasy. And, while Seph was obviously feeding the fantasies, adding swords, knives, and forks to the mix, he was also preoccupied with a startling memory. The memory of how Cloud first learned to make apple pie…

"_Not like that you stupide kid!"_

"_If you're going to insult me then at least make it sound good! For example, 'stupide brat' or 'stupide blond', and so forth would have sounded much better!"_

"…_why is Cloud having a yelling match with a ghost?" whispered Zack as he entered the general's room. _

"_Technically the slime isn't a ghost, he's a memory, and he's trying to teacher Cloud how to cook"_

"…_!"_

"_Indeed"_

For some odd reason he couldn't exactly recall anything beyond that. And, as a man of supreme excellence, this greatly disturbed Seph. He could recall the names and birthdates of all members of Shinra, could tell anyone the number of virgins Hojo secretly ordered. Hell, he could even recall every last cat he secretly saved (and every dog he kicked). Yet this one person eluded him, this one memory…ah, the irony.

'_And then we can add some snakes and…'_

…at least Seph had ever constant proof that his influential power was just the same. However, his eyes turned to slits; he must know how it was Nix had gotten ahold of his memories so easily. He had never told him about the mysterious figure 'slime' from his memories, and he had never once mentioned that an outside force had influence over Cloud's actions. Yet Nix knew…

On the outside Nix smirked openly, a rather twisted thing that looked like a mash between Seph's and Genova's…that is, if she were to ever smile for some reason (which would more than likely be due to several horrid things—like the destruction of the world, the death of a great hero, the murder of several bunnies, or the burning of all religious fanatics…wait, nah, that wouldn't be horrible).

Turning around in one swift motion Cloud didn't notice the smile of evil, for it was soon replaced by lust as Nix stared at his legs and swept his eyes up to his lithe arms and exposed collar bone. Then to his slim neck and delicious mouth…

If Cloud hadn't side stepped then he would have been tackled by Nix.

Thinking quickly Cloud ran into the open space of the dining room and grabbed a chair. He wouldn't throw it, but he could use it as a shield if he must. He didn't even bother considering running somewhere else, cause he was pretty certain that if he did he'd run into rooms…rooms with things that can never be unseen…with a shake of his head the chocobo concentrated on the matter at hand: keeping his rapist son away from his ass.

Seph sighed lightly as he watched the teen corner his father.

'_So you stop rapping him in chapter eight simply so you can rape him now?'_

'_You're main argument was that he hadn't healed yet'_

'_Yes…'_

'_Well, he should be healed by now'_

'_true, true, ah, considering how healthy he looks right now, if we postpone the experiments for two weeks we should be able to fulfill most of your fantasy…'_

'_Really?'_

'_Alas, the elephant, swords, knives, torture devices, and the like will have to be omitted…'_

'…_but the snakes, dogs, plants, and other tentacle monsters can stay?' _Nix almost pleaded

With a sigh Seph caved,_ 'yes'_

This time, aloud, Nix cried "Hell yes!" and went to tear the chair aside. Alas, he underestimated the hero of Gaia and wound up having a chair leg being thrust into his stomach. Not hard enough to break anything, Nix was still Clouds precious son after all, but enough to take the wind out of him. It was all the time Cloud needed, with a graceful twist of his body he knocked Nix to the floor and straddled his waist with a scowl. Crossing his arms he raised an eyebrow, "what the hell are you planning to do?"

Before Nix could speak however, Cloud heard a laughing voice, annoying, yet consoling, a voice that both made him want to strangle the owner, and yet curl up in their arms, _'Isn't that obvious? Even Aries would know that one!'_ and then it was gone, the lingering memory, the longing, the safety, the strange-strange slime…the what now?

Taking the opportunity for all it's worth Nix swiftly switched their positions.

"And now I have you" Nix whispered in his father's ear before licking the lobe. However…

_**A hacker has been detected**_

_**I repeat; a hacker has been detected**_

With a growl Nix yelled—to the great confounding of Cloud—up to the ceiling, "what the fuck now Oswald!"

Normally Cloud would have scolded his son for such language, but the name was… "Oswald?" he asked with holding back a disbelieving snicker.

_**I have asked him to give me another name on several occasions, sir Strife**_

"And he has a personality to" with a raise of his eyebrow Cloud teasingly smirked up at his son, "so you like having male servants?"

With a twitch Nix retreated to a wall and, with a swish of his wrist, summoned up a screen and keyboard.

"Well?" Nix barked, almost kicking the content dragon who had been raiding the kitchen since chapter seven as he waddled into the room. Thankfully, Clouds cute-thing-needs-protection radar went off just in time for him to quickly snatch the babe out of harm's way.

_**The forth wall has been infected.**_

"With what!" Nix was obviously not a happy camper. Not that Cloud cared much; as he was too busy snuggling the purring Flay*.

…

"Oswald" Nix growled as Seph sighed, almost giving him the answer.

…_**A dancing slime?**_

… … … **Author's Notes**… … …

*Flay—yeah, the dragon hasn't appeared in a while, and I've never really used his name, so this is a reminder, Flay is the cute little baby dragon found in chapter 2 and randomly summoned in chapter 7.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:** I own naughta**

I know the chapters much shorter than some of the previous ones, but I figured the ending was just too good to continue, it was a perfect place to pick up from in the next chapter, you'll see why.

**Chapter 10: A chocobo's curiosity and pink bombs**

"…a slime?" Nix whispered, his head bowed, thus causing his father and Flay to peek at him from beyond the wall of gold locks and flickering scale's created by their snuggling might—after all, nothing was better than snuggling a dragon after being raped by ones son.

_**A dancing one, yes**_

"So he's finally made his move has he?"

_**If you mean that he has currently executed a disco move, then yes, sir, he has**_

"…"

Nix's eyebrow twitched, which slowly increased in speed as he heard his father stifle a laugh and he felt, yes felt, the damn dragon smirk at his back. With a snarl of embarrassed rage he quickly typed in a code designed for such occasions.

However instead of curing the problem…

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ now I know my ABC's next time won't you die for me~**_

"Sephiroth…!"

…_damn you sounded just like your father did when he was trying to kill me~_

"Explain yourself!"

Now, let's make this clear. Nix had not been the one to make the code; that had all been Seph. However, the code really hadn't been designed to attack a slime doing the moon walk—or any other dance the blasted creature decided to do next—either. After all, at the time of its creation Seph had been gleefully ignoring the load of fogged memories that consisted of Cloud's cadet life and was concentrating only on the memories of the chocobo fighting him. Yes, those were the days for Seph, the days in which he could play sexual mind games and get away with it because everyone thought he was just a psychopath who had an odd obsession with only stabbing Cloud—he'd just cut everyone else in the party, leaving their bodies torn to pieces—after all, the only person he would ever want to thrust his sword into was a certain blond haired beauty…

As such the code was—effectively, absolutely, positively, certainly—useless.

…well, not entirely useless…it made Cloud laugh…oh, and it also changed the slimes color—so instead of the sewage green it was before it was now a hot pink. Not that it seemed to mind—what with it now blowing hot pink hearts at all those unfortunate enough to be on the other side of the screen (which, as the strange thing appeared on Nix's computer monitor, happened to be a rather disgruntled psychopath).

_**Sir, the…thing…requests an audience with you**_

"…? What, is it going to pop out of the screen?"

"That would be fun" laughed Cloud, now seated comfortably on the chair he had used for defensive means awhile before—a blanket (mysteriously taken, Nix was certain, from some mystical being, for Nix was certain that he had no such blanket—it was free of anything Cloud related for Gaia's sake!) wrapped tightly around himself and the living heater in his lap. "I've never seen a pink slime before, I wonder what their attribute will be, do you think it'll be weak to ice?...hhmm, no, that's only the red ones…"

To Nix and Seph—along with Zack—nothing was cuter than a thinking Cloud.

However, did he really have to contemplate whether or not the hot pink slime could cast love spells?

Or if you could actually kick a slime without getting your foot stuck?

Or what would happen if you hugged one?

Or, if you were to cook a slime, what would it taste like? And does the taste change per type?

…Seph and Zack new of Cloud's genius, having been with him in Shinra and all that, but poor Nix had never seen this side of his father before, and thus was left with only one thought…

_So that's where I get my curiosity from…_

_**Sir, the slime seems to have become rather irritated **_

And indeed it had. Sure, the slime loved Cloud as a little brother—not that anyone at the time knew that—and sure the slime was willing to encourage Clouds natural curiosity; something it had been doing since it first meet the chocobo—not that anyone knew that either—and, sure, it was beyond happy to hear it's beloved little chocobo speak again, the tragedy of Tifa's death leaving it with the fear of the blonds eternal muteness—not that anyone knew **that** either—but, after several years of complete solitude (after all, the few people who could see it's true form didn't even remember its existence) one—whether they be slime or no—would become fucking irritated to be ignored by anyone—especially after being turned pink and dancing for Gods know how long! (it really hadn't been that long, but two chapter can seem like an infinity to characters in a slowly typed fanfic)

So, irritated, pink, and dancing, the slime began throwing—that's right, **pink**—globs of slime (to which Cloud dully noted the slime was pulling out of its stomach, which thus made Seph wonder why the slime wasn't shrinking, which thus made Nix wonder if he could find a way to do something similar to the slimes attacks—albeit, more deadly—to his enemies, which he was sure he would have eventually, which thus made Zack wonder why it was he was stuck amongst so many weird geniuses, and why couldn't they just concentrate on dodging, which thus made the slime wonder why no one was taking his slime bombs seriously—until he remembered that they were pink). Noticing that his attack was getting him nowhere the slime decided to up the ante and add some acid to his pink bombs of goo.

So, now, instead of simply painting the dining room pink (which made Cloud hope that the slime wouldn't attack the newly cleaned kitchen), the bombs melted the dining room, leaving behind several circular pink holes of sizzling metal in their wake.

Now, the slime smirked, now they were taking him seriously.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**Chapter 11: What have we become?**

Recap: _So, now, instead of simply painting the dining room pink (which made Cloud hope that the slime wouldn't attack the newly cleaned kitchen), the bombs melted the dining room, leaving behind several circular pink holes of sizzling metal in their wake._

_Now, the slime smirked, now they were taking him seriously._

_-l-l-l-l-l-l-_

Nyx stared in horror at the damage the slime caused. Sure, the pink slime bombs hadn't hit anything of importance, like his computer, or Cloud posters, or Cloud covered carpet, but, still, he put his blood sweat and tears into this secret home, and watching it being so easily destroyed was traumatizing.

Alright, so perhaps not traumatizing, but rage inducing, and Seph wasn't quite sure which of the two was more terrifying, the slime armed with hot-pink slime bombs, or his host. Sighing he looked over to Cloud, and wasn't in the least bit surprised when he notices the blond was smiling, still snuggling the dragon, and watching the proceedings with a random piece of paper and pen at hand, most likely to keep score.

Seriously, since when did they become a comedy act? They should be raping Cloud, killing off thousands of people, perhaps slowly taking over the world, and eating Tok!

Seph decided, after much contemplation, that it was all the authors and slimes fault.

He'll destroy them later, but for now he'll see which one will win…

0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Alright, this is much, much shorter than any previous chapter, why? Because I seem to have lost all you readers at chapter eight, admit ably, that's when I introduced Slime and started deviating from Cloud's rape scenes, I'm sorry for that, but if that is the issue, please tell me, don't just suddenly drop off the face of the planet. Anyway, due to the lack of reviews this story was put on an unofficial hiatus. **

**However, due to the fact that I'm going to be busy for around a year (give or take a few months) I decided to update all the stories I had in waiting as a gift and as a wish. Hopefully when I come back there will be at least one review for at least one of my in-waiting stories. Hope you all enjoyed this little snip-it!  
**


End file.
